


A chance for money, drawing something good, but no chance for Romeo getting a girlfriend

by AnonymousStoneFairyHero



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's only the OCs actuall, Yes I'm ignoring my other fanfics, have fun, it's mainly messing with Romeo, title might change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousStoneFairyHero/pseuds/AnonymousStoneFairyHero
Summary: Romeo just wants a girlfriend.Sketch just wants to draw some people on skateboards.Lucky just wants to vibe somewhere.And Mirai needs money, so they're all at S.A teenage girl who is the only one wearing a helmet, has a beef with an desperate librarian who can't keep a girlfriend, but maybe he is able to unmask the mysterious skater MASK??Or: Me messing around with Sk8 OCs from discord.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A chance for money, drawing something good, but no chance for Romeo getting a girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> The warning for mentioned neglect and mentioned abuse goes only for the first part.  
> You can just read under the cut without problem, but the first part is an introduction of Mirai and her situation.

Mirai was on her board. On the way to S. In her typical appearance as MASK with Biker helmet and her oversized biker jacket. 

It's already been a bit more than a month since she last appeared there. She was stopped dealing with here 3 jobs, school and the bigger problem of the teacher-parent conversations, each trimestre had.

The thing is that her current caretakers where on of the better ones. She could sleep there, use warm water and unlike former caretakers they wouldn't go through her belongings.

They didn't really "took care of them", but it was one of the better houses in the system, where you didn't got punished for all kind of things. The rules were basically that the caretakers got the money, that was meant for taking care of the kids, and you can sleep and shower in the house. Meanwhile kids and adults also ignore each other. 

Technically they even left some food for them, but besides Mirai herself there were 4 others kids in the house. They didn't risked to take to much food, to not risk the somewhat peace with the caretakers. So the food was a matter of who came first. Besides the youngest of them they all got jobs for their needs.

In conclusion, the teacher-parent conversations made it impossible to ignore each other. But it seemed like they preferred throwing with things instead of using their hands or feets in arguments. That made it easier. You could just avoid most of the flying objects, and even if not, some small cuts took less attention from teachers than bruises or broken bones you needed to hide for several daysor longer. 

Mirai noticed that she arrived to S. 

She would like to say she only participated in beefs to get money, she would need more of it saved when she turns 18 and gets thrown out of the system and whatever house she's gonna be in that time. And that was definitely the main reason. 

But maybe it was also because she could forget about things there for a bit. 

Maybe she also enjoyed the bit of attention she got as MASK, being some kind of a semi-celebrity in the S-community. There wasn't actually someone that paid attention to her as Mirai. 

As if she would ever admit that. Caring for something pointless like attention. 

Mirai did the beefs for the money. With the beefs she could save more money for her time after her high school graduation. Saving enough of the money would give her some time to find a good job. Maybe she could even get a scholarship for a university and would then have enough saved money to focus on studying. 

"Maybe...", said Mirai loud before rolling through the gate. Her voice was muffled from her biker helmet. 

"Let's win some money~" 

_________________________

Lucky was standing at the side of the race track with some other bystanders, waiting for today's first race. He was holding his board under his arm. 

"What is that?", he heard a familiar voice. 

"I hoped Joe would be here today. Wanted to draw him at a race." 

"Sketch!", Lucky said. "Good to see you." 

"Hey. The two boyfriends aren't here?" ,Sketch asked. 

"I don't think Reki and Langa are boyfriends..." 

"They're not? I thought..."

"I grant all the beautiful women here a pleasant night!" 

"Ahh... ~...", Lucky and Sketch sighed at simultaneously. 

"It's just Romeo...", Sketch said. 

"How boring~", someone said. 

"He already got ditched from the last girl?" 

"Can't even keep a girl for a week. Lame~" 

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE THE LOSERS!", Romeo screamed. 

"Seriously... What's with him...", Lucky asked. 

"Don't know...", Sketch said. 

"AHHH!", someone suddenly yelled. "It's MASK!!!" 

"MASK? Seriously?!" 

"We're saved from the stupid Romeo!" 

Some people throwed hands up. 

"YEY!" 

"BASTARDS!" 

"Huh?", Lucky turned to Sketch. "I don't know them. Who's that?", he asked. 

"They are a pretty famous skater here. Always wearing their helmet, no one ever saw their face.", they said. 

"I'm new here, but how come I never saw MASK?"

"Because you never know when MASK will come to S. Sometimes several days in a row, sometimes it takes them over a month to come here.", Romeo said as he suddenly stood next to them. With a serious voice. 

"What's with this sudden serious voice....?" 

MASK rolled in the middle of the place before the start line, and took one leg of the board. 

"Who wants to beef?", MASK asked. The voice was muffled.

The people directly started talking. 

"I don't have money with me..." 

"What's with Shadow? He would normally take every chance for a beef."

"Not here today..." 

"MASK...", said. "Shouldn't they challenge someone if they want to have a beef." 

"The bet is always the same.", Sketch answered. "Money." 

"Ehh...?" 

Romeo suddenly put his board on the ground. 

"Fine. If MASK wants a beef today than I'm gonna be his opponent!", he said with confidence. 

"Weirdo." 

"Pervert." 

"You don't even their age, or if MASK is a girl.", Sketch throwed in. 

"OF COURSE I DON'T CHALLENGE SOMEONE FOR A DATE WHEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW THEIR AGE!", he replied furiously. "I'm not a Pedo or something."

"Not?", Sketch asked. "Well, at least you're not a total idiot.", they said. 

Romeo decided to quit the conversation and roll next to MASK. 

"Well then, dear silent MASK-"

"Just say what you want from me if you win.", MASK interrupted him. "Not like that's gonna happen...", added MASK silent. 

"You little...", Romeo said. 

"Okay! If you win, you will get your money. But!", he said with more power in his voice than needed. 

"But if I win, you will have... to take your helmet of and show your face!" 

"Do you think Romeo can win?", Lucky asked. 

"I don't know..." Sketch was looking down and shivering. 

"Sketch...?" 

"But! I can draw that!!", they yelled. 

"Sketch. You're sparkling...", Lucky said while slightly sweating. He decided to turn his attention back to Romeo and MASK. 

"What is?", Romeo asked. "Afraid to show your face?" 

"As if you could win against me.", MASK said calm., "I agree." 

___________________________

"Wow.", Lucky said. "Never saw someone loosing like that with such a confidence." 

"I thought Romeo was a relatively good skater.", Sketch meant. "But seems like he and MASK are worlds apart. MASK let him trip at the first turn already." 

They put his sketchbook down. Romeo who got beaten so fast, laid on his face. MASK was rolling on his way to the goal. It didn't look like Romeo was heavily injured, it seemed more like he was to embarrassed to stand up. 

____________________________

Mira rolled into the goal without someone chasing after her. Only thing she had to do, for letting Romeo to fall from his board was driving a bit to close into his space. 

The rest of the Race was easy, with no one behind her. She easily rolled down the hill. 

'Kind of an idiot this guy.', she thought. 'But easy money.'

**Author's Note:**

> Mirai is made by me, Romeo, Sketch and Lucky by two other Discord members.
> 
> Sketch is an elementary school teacher who comes to S for drawing other skateboarders in action. 
> 
> Romeo is a librarian, who normally beefs other women to go on a date with him. (~30 and scared cause he didn't found his one love yet)
> 
> Lucky got dragged into S by Reki and Langa because he stood around the skatepark to much.
> 
> Mirai/MASK: Is a 15 year old middle school girl who lives in fostercare system. She went to S for the money, and got the nickname MASK by others after winning some beefs.


End file.
